bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hajime Kazuhiro
Hajime Kazuhiro (肇和弘',Kazuhiro Hajime, literally translated', ''"first Radiant Harmony”) is currently the Captain of Special Human Task Force. He was previously the Leader of the Onmitsu Kido 3rd division's Detention unit and Captain 9th Dvision. One of the more laidback Captain's, is very reliable. He prides himself in being the most Graceful fighter in the Gotei 13. 'Appearance ' ﻿'Hajime has dark azure hair. The length isn't exactly long but not exactly short, just inbetween. A peice of his bangs falls past his eyes, grazing along the tip of his nose. Hajime's hair is styled slightly messily. Hajime's eyes are colored an outstanding red hue. Hajime looks rather youthful, appearing to be only around 18 years old. While infact his age surpasses that by far. Hajime stands at 188cm, he is slim but is well muscled, he can easily break bones.Like many captains Hajime has altered him captains Uniform. Hajime's attire is all pure black, consisting of a blue-tinted black t-shirt that is tight against his skin and arms. The shirt comes up his neck. He wears two crosses around his neck, each cross colored in a bronzed/silver-like color. One cross is rather smaller then the other and the chain its attached to is shorter so it rests right above the other necklace. These crosses are a memorial symbol of his parents. Over top of his shirt is a jacket, black in color as well. On the sleeves of the jacket are small little patterns that wrap around the fabric. This jacket is left open and flows down to around his ankles. Wearing gloves that almost come to his elbows Hajime wears three bracelets, two which have diamond spikes pretruding from them. The same metallic branze/silver-like colored material is on his thich belt that rests overtop of his pants, which are also black and sleek, bearing the same patterns on part of them like his jacket. Hajime arms himself with a Nodachi. 'Personality Hajime has a laidback and caring nature. In his youth he would easily get frustrated and complain when things didn't go his way. He changed his attitude after his parents were killed during a battle in district 79, Kusajishi, on the outskirts of Rukongai. When Hajime has free time he mostly walks around the Rukongai. He is a very approachable person who is loved in District 1 of Rukongai, and Admired by his subordinates. In Battle he is calm, quick-wittted, and poised. On the weekends Hajime goes out to have drinks with a few of the squad members and is especially cheerful when Mei-chan tags along. Though he is in charge of the Seireitei Bulletin, he'll usually skip out and dump the work on Mei Ishikawa He is as very respectful to the other Captains. Always adresses the Senior Captains as Senpai. 'History﻿' Hajime is a member of a middle-class Noble Family that resides within the Seireitei. Hajime lost his parents at a young age and other than his mothers beautiful smile, he doesn't remember them. Though he was always told that his mother was the most elegant fighter in Soul Society. This is were he devoted himself to be the most graceful Shinigami in history as well as when he became more patient. His parents were mostly gone due to their Responsibilities as Shinigami and Nobles. He spent most of his time in District 1, Junrinan, of Rukongai where his Uncle Kaito Kazuhiro lived and why he is so well known in this district. Kaito was the one who taght him the basics of zanjustu. When Hajime was strong enough Kaito took him to train in the Northern districts to fight hollows and would sometimes camp out their. Around this time 2 years ago is when the two found a teenage girl fighting a hollow with a Kodachi. After saving her they wanted to treat her wounds, but as soon as she thanked them she ran off. Kaito sent Hajime back home alone and decided to go look for the girl. The next day Hajime went to see Kaito and discovered the girl was tied to a tree behind his house with her wounds healed. When she calmed she revealed her name to be Katsumi Ishikawa. Kaito decided to train her along with Hajime. Though these two butted heads a bit they got together really well three years prior to entering the Academy. Around this time that his Uncle had disappeared 28 years ago. Afterwards he entered the Shinigami Academy along with Katsumi 25 years ago. He passed the entrance exam on the first try and was put in the Normal curriculum. Teachers always scolded him for his laziness when it came to learning Hado. He was good at it, but never found much interest in it. However, his Bakudo spells always were at the top of his class. In his fifth year many recruiters offered him Seated positions in thier squads. He decided to take the 11th seat of squad 2, six months before his graduation at the top of his class in most Categories. After his graduation and a few days prior to officially joining the Onmitsukido Hajime was to become the 19 Head of the Kazuhiro Family. Though he turned down the offer saying he had no interest in noble diplomacy. Since then he hasn't spoken nor seen his clan. The next day Kaito appeared before him in and the two fought in district 80, Zaraki, to test Hajime's abilities. When the fight was over Kaito hand him a Wakizashi saying it belonged to Hajime's mother and has kept and fought with it since. After graduation Hajime entered squad 2 as its 11th seat, 1 years ago. Hajime was the Fastest Academy student, but when joining the Onmitsukido he saw that his Shunpo paled in camparison, especially to that of Ayumi Mishima. He quickly rose to the fifth seat and became Captain of the Onmistu Kido's 3rd Division. He was then promted to Detention Unit Captain, before taking the position of Squad 9 Captain 2 years ago. At that same time Katsumi became his Vice-Captain. Special Human Task force Arc Hajime continued his training, pushing himself far beyond what was probably safe for him to do. He sought the mastery of his zanpakuto, and therein the mastery of himself and his own capabilities for the sake of those that he led and for those that the Shinigami protected. A new ruler stepped forward within the dimension of the Hollows, Hueco Mundo, and the attacks increased. Soul Society was forced to join forces with several other organizations that sought to rid the worlds of the Hollows or simply to protect the human world. Hajime did all he could to help with these things and that goal, but it was not easy work; no one ever said it would be. Hajime continued his leadership of the 9th Division as best he could, and trained with his division daily to keep their skills sharp and power strong. His vice captain, Katsumi ishikawa, had grown to be his Vice captain, and had grown incredibly strong as well. It wasn’t hard to figure out that she had attained bankai, and he offered to help train her with it. Slowly though, his thoughts were brought back to the problems Seireitei was having with the human world. He brainstormed up a solution, and brought it before the Captain Commander during a meeting. Hajime proposed the creation of a new Division within the Gotei 13, a division that would be located on Earth and act as the first line between the worlds and as a mediator between the human world, its allies, and Seireitei. Of course, Hajime offered to head this division, and named Katsumi as his successor for the captaincy of the 9th Division. Since then, Hajime has led the Special Human Task Force as its Captain, fulfilling his duties to the best of his capabilities. He maintained his rigorous training schedules, and sought out sparring matches with any Shinigami or ally he could find. 'Powers And Abilities' Terrifying Spiritual Pressure: Hajime possesses vast amounts of spiriual power, given off in surging waves when released. Even at less then a quarter strength it was still comparable to an far above the normal espada, and average Captain Level but he can keep it at the level of a Lieutenant and release it when needed. In a manner similar to captain Kenpachi as he kept his sealed up under a set of Bracelets he wore on his hands and when he removed them one by one his power level climbed accordingly. He can envelope himself in it to lessen the damage of any attack. ' Master swordmanship':Hajime is a master swordsman who specializes in Nito-ryu. His nodachi allows him great freedom in battle and leaves almost no gaps in his defense. His conterattacks are among the swiftest in the Gotei 13. Hajime is rarely seen with his Zanpaktou because he seals it in a scroll. Instead he carries a Wakzashi, though many people mistake this for his Zanpaktou. As well as his quiet impressive ability to switch from shikai to his zanpakuto's sealed state with minimum effort, as well as changing from sealed state to shikai without the release command. *'Kugashini' : It is a silent sword technique that uses immense sword speed strikes to injure the opponent, this technique uses the shikai energy to intensify the cutting power of the blade. Hajime's version of the technique was able to severely damage an opponent's body to the point where the opponent didn't even want to fight Hajime at close range. *'Wangetsu Kiritateru': The second silent sword technique, its a move used for eliminating enemies. The person uses shunpo at a high speed which makes clones of the user in a crescent like motion killing the target with a single slash that is aimed at a vital organ, usually the throat or liver. *'Kaze Ken': The third silent sword technique, its a defensive move that is used in case an assassination didn't go as plan. This move uses the reishi in the area as fragments to cut its target instead of the blade itself. Every swing has to be accurate as the reishi could be used to cut an ally. *'Seirei Kirite': The final silent sword technique, this move uses the opponents reitsu against them. The user uses the power of his own reitsu to manipulate the reitsu of the target when the blade is swung down the reitsu of the target cuts all thee vital organs of the target. The move have a range of 5 kilometers. Flash Step Expert: Hajime's flash step is highly refined and attuned. Able to react extremely quickly and accurately, Hajime is a speedy horror. In linear movements, Hajime is able to break the sound barrier with him speed and can travel at a top speed of Mach 2. Hajime's sonic booms can be as harmless as a sonic effect or as devastating as a blast of energy that can knock foes off their feet. This speed is augmented by shunpo and cannot simply be switched off. This can be seen as am aspect of shinigami metabolism, and is one of the minor contributing reasons why Hajime's reiatsu is in a constant state of gradual depletion as well. *'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): A special Shunpō technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike (effectively cutting them off of their spiritual energy flow). The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back *'Utsusemi '(空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting): It allows for a movement at great speed leaving an afterimage behind. The afterimage may even appear to have taken damage. In Hajime's place, he is able to create multiple realistic clones, The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back. * Ryusui no Ugoki: (Flow of the River Current) A move that Mixes slow and Rapid motions to confuse Opponents, by making afterimages. This was a technique that only Hajime and Katsumi can use. He created during his time in Onmitsu by taking the basics of Utsusemi a step futher. Kido Expert: His knowledge of Kido is also impressive, Hajime has displayed his knowledge of high level Kido spells, able to cast several in quick succession without the incantation and with almost no effort and still possessing formidable power. He has been shown to use spells up to level 88 and possesses advanced knowledge of Kido application and consistency. He can use low-level spells with devastating effects, as well as a counter to attacks. He can easily use up to the 90s in both the way of Destruction as well as the way of Binding without an incantation. Though Hajime can do this she will use an incantation sometimes just to increase the power of the spell. Hakuda Master: Like his Swordsmanship, Hajime's Hakuda is very Swift. Also he prefers to fight with his Hakuda skills. He usually fights with both hands in sleeves and only uses kicks. Though he has a varity of other Martial Arts that he goes to, if the situation calls for it. It's said that his Hakuda skill rival that of the Senior Captains. *'Kamaitachi: '''Hajime swings with great force that even without a direct hit he can still cut an opponent and knock them down. With this he can take out several hollows at a time. '''Tactician: '''Hajime has trained his eyes to be able to focus on people's emotions and feet no matter how quick the opponent. This way he can tell what there next move is going to be and where it comes from. During instances of Chaos he can easily calm and organizing his Subordinates. He always has them do group training in order for them to handle situations with teamwork, to avoid less casualties. He also finds this Neccessary because Squad 9 is in charge of Protecting the Seireitei. '''Jinzen Master: '''Jinzen is the ability to communicate with their Zanpakuto, and most Shinigami only use it for that purpose. Hajime, however, has honed Jinzen beyond just the passive ability, crafting a series of meditation techniques that allow him to ignore pain, block out mental attacks, and remain calm no matter the situation., Hajime's Zanpakuto spirit, has described this mental state as a void, a virtual absence of all emotion to leave only inner peace. Hajime fights best when in this mental state. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Hajime has shown that he can take most attacks without being affected by them, he even allows himself to take an attack on purpose just to see if he can survive it. He took several Hollow attacks without them even slowing his movements from actual impact. He has taken an attack from an Arrancar's Grand Rey Cero and came out with only a scratch. '''Garganta:' Hajime is capable of generating a Garganta of size no bigger than a 20m by 10m area. Able to open and close like a maw, Hajime feeds by using Garganta to take bites and chunks off reishi particles and digest them in a special dimensional pocket behind the Garganta. Hajime is also able to store items and hollow within the Garganta maw, but doing so takes incredible willpower and discipline not to digest them immediately. Typically Hajime is able to store only him zanpakuto freely without fear of digesting it, but for other objects and items, the amount of concentrated required to store without any harmful effects is up to 3 medium-sized humanoids worth of weight, mass or volumne before the focus and concentration begins to affect him real-time performance. Consumption of spirit particles via Garganta instead of actual eating is more efficient, and maximum volumne Hajime's Garganta can contain is the equivalent of a 20m by 20m. 'Zanpakuto' ' Mushikami' (無有神; Literally meaning "Non-Divinity God") Mushikami is a 68 inch long Nodachi. The blade is 50 inches long and the hilt is 18 inches long. The tsuba is a circle with a dragon entwining around itself, carved into relief and any part of the tsuba that isn't part of the dragon is cut out leaving holes around the tsuba. The handle is wrapped in black ray skin and black cord.Him sheath is dark brown. Mushikami is held at Hajime side in a classic shinigami fashion. The sheath goes through his obi belt and Hajime has to grab it when he unsheathes his enormous sword. Shikai:Mushikami in it's shikai form, looks almost the same way except that it has a ridged blade, making it more painful for the enemies to get cut. Shikai Special ability: When releasing Mushikami with the release command. Mushikami works by freezing time and while in this frozen time the spirit of Mushikami ‘peers’ into the soul of the target and receives memories and information on that opponents zanpakutou spirit and from there Mushikami will morph into that zanpakutou perfectly In other words Mushikami will transform into that targets zanpakuto and will thereby grant Hajime the abilities of that zanpakutou to use. It does this by whispering to him all the abilities that it gathered while ‘gathering’ info on that zanpakutou in the frozen time. Mushikami replicates the zanpakutou so well that he can also improve some of the abilites of the zanpakutou. In other words hajime have now obtained he targets zanpakutou as well and have made it his own. Also of note the 1st form the Mushikami will take is that of the sealed form of the zanpakutou it is replicating because it has now basically turned into that zanpakutou. So whether the target be in shikai, bankai or resurrection he will always get the Sealed form 1st. Due to Mushikami now being turned into him targets Zanpakutou. Bankai:Not Yed Revealed Trivia''' ''' *Favorite color is black *Birthday is November 14th. *Likes to skip out of work to hang in Junrinan and mingle with the citizens. *Has a hand to hand fight with Jidanbo once every two weeks.